Thorian Empire
Withered Faction * The Shimian Republic *People's Port O'Sey *Imperial Provinces|map = Thorian Empire World.png}}The Thorian Empire (Thoric: Тораманисиыа;Thoramanisiya) was an ancient civilization founded by the Thorians. Spanning from the Syrianis peninsula in the west to the Trojan Bay in the east, the Thorian Empire was the largest civilization in the known world, possessing the world's largest army by manpower and having control over 78 million people, just under 46% of the world's population at the time. It was a continental empire that dominated the Summerlands for one and a half millennia. Originating from the city state of Talon, Madalon the Conqueror formed the Thorian Empire after his successful military campaigns in Sablenoir, doubling the size of the country and consolidating his power over the eastern Summerlands. After its pyrrhic victory in the War of the Gods, rampant poverty and severe shortage of manpower led to the rise of provincial ethnic revolts, ultimately leading to civil war following the Day of the Withered Flower, ending with the collapse of the Empire at the end of the Great Summerlandic Revolution. The Thorian Empire's formal successor is the Withered Faction, which has deviated from the imperialistic tendencies of its Thorian predecessor, opting instead for foreign relations through diplomacy and a military designed for defensive warfare. History Formation and Rise (0-1000 A.A.W) The origins of the Thorian Empire date back to the Awakening. The ancient city of Talon, which is believed to have existed before the Awakening occured was the historical, cultural and nerve center of the Thorian people. Situated in the middle of the Thorian Plateau, Talon served as a vital crossroads connecting the west and east. Its warm dry climate, naturally caused by the city's elevated position above the Talonic Basin was a welcome relief for caravans, travellers, wandering mercenaries and other people. The Talonic Kingdom rose to prosperity as a result. The slavelords out of Talon often preyed on caravans, enslaving countless men, women and children for the Flesh Markets of Fortis Slavora, on which a large portion of the economy of Talon was based. The rise of the Talonic Kingdom and its slave-driven economy eventually brought it into conflict with its neighbours. To the east, the religious overzealous Kingdom of Sablenoir began a campaign to end the slavetrade in its own borders while in the south, the fractured city states and kingdoms of Ancient Imperia executed slavelords and drivers at will. In 213, the Magicer warrior Madalon I Solarok became Lord of Talon. A battle-hardened commander, Madalon consolidated Talon's authority over the central Summerlands. In 228, he marched his army into the heart of Sablenore, taking the Black Sands in the process and bringing the Kingdom of Sablenore into his domain. Upon taking the city, he had originally planned to wipe out Mortulum and establish the city as his secluded seat of power. What changed his mind is unknown, however only several months later he converted to the religion and was proclaimed Defender of the Faith. Madalon proclaimed the formation of the Thorian Empire with the Black Sands serving as its great capital. He founded several militant orders including the Centurion Order and the Order of the Monarchs, the latter of which became the central governing body of the Empire. After his death in 302 A.A.W, the Thorian Empire would cease to be an absolute monarchy. Following his proclamation, Madalon spent several decades building up the empire's military strength. The slave trade was expanded heavily in the months following the empire's creation, together with the looting of temples and holdfasts throughout Sablenore helped expand the Thorian economy. Invasion of Imperia and reformation In early 302 A.A.W, Madalon declared war on Imperia and marched an army 60,000 strong into the Imperial homelands. Fearing for their lives, the Imperials prayed for countless days and nights to Acavyos, god-warrior of war and strength to slay Madalon and end the invasion. After gaining initial victories, the Thorian army was decisively crushed at the Battle of the Golden Road where a heavily outnumbered Imperial army led by Acavyos himself pushed back the main bulk of the Thorian forces at the Golden Road, a narrow mountain pass leading into the Imperial heartland. When Madalon attempted to cast a death spell on the Imperials, he was slain by Acavyos. Fearing for their lives, the Thorian soldiers broke off, fled and were cut down by the Imperials in close pursuit. The death of Madalon and the catastrophic defeat sent ripples throughout the Thorian Empire. In order to restore control, the Order of the Monarchs initiated several reforms and tightened their grip on the empire. The position of overall autocratic ruler of the Empire was dissolved and all power was vested into the nine monarchs. Category:The Ancient Empires